Story Of a Badgirl
by Dev Severra
Summary: AU/HIATUS/ Haruno Sakura seorang badgirl menyamar menjadi gadis nerd dan dijodohkan dengan pria tampan yang arogan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja ketika kecelakan membuat Sakura tersadar./ "Karma berlaku untukmu, Saki." /WARN! Badchara.
1. Chapter 1 Sebuah awal

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **Story Of a Badgirl © Lady UchiHaruno**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **REMAKE**

 **.**

 **AU/OOC/OC/typo/rateM/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Enjoy Reading^^**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai orange tengah berlari tergesa-gesa. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru taman, iris hazelnya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas pelan menetralkan detak jantung yang berpacu dan melangkah menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Gadis itu melirik lewat ekor matanya, "Hn, tak apa." Ucapnya singkat dan datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Pria itu duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

"Kita sudahi saja Pein." Ujar sang gadis tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Pria itu –Yahiko Pein mengerutkan alis bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Kita putus!"

Pein merasa dunianya berhenti, dan terhempas ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam. Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, membuatnya merasa sesak dan sakit sampai ke ulu hati. Mati-matian ia menahan emosinya. Pein menatap nanar pada emerald kekasihnya, "Tapi aku masih mencintaimu!" Lirihnya.

"Maaf Pein, ini sudah keputusan ku," Gadis itu berdiri, "Aku harus pergi."

Pein tau jika ia tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Demi bersama kekasihnya ia rela mengorbankan perasaan Konan –sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya dulu– yang telah ia campakan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Konan, tapi ia juga tak dapat membohongi hatinya.

Pein menatap sendu punggung mungil yang kian menjauh seraya bergumam...

"Sakura..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LONDON, Miniscule of sound**

Alunan musik DJ meramaikan kegelapan sang malam. Menari-nari di bawah sorotan lampu yang berwarna mengikuti dentuman musik yang kian membahana. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menyeruak dalam indra penciuman. Deretan sofa berjajar rapi menjadi saksi bisu manusia berbeda gender tengah bercumbu mesra.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai softpink tengah duduk bertopang dagu di depan meja bar. Sesekali iris emerald-nya mengerling pada jam tangan merk Rollex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Meneguk kasar segelas margarita hingga tandas, –entah sudah ke berapa gelas yang ia habiskan. Menyesap batang rokok dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak, suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal terdengar digendang telinganya. Sakura berbalik, menatap sayu sahabatnya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya sudah dihiasi semburat kemerahan, ia mabuk.

"Kau!" desis Sakura seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah sahabat merahnya, "Kau darimana saja! Aku sudah menunggu mu disini selama dua jam Gaara!"

Rei Gaara memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabat merah mudanya tengah diambang batas kesadaran, "Sudah berapa gelas yang kau habiskan?" Tanya Gaara menepis pelan tangan Sakura dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hn? Aku tak ingat," ucap Sakura acuh, menghendikan bahu dan–

 **Fiiuuuhh**

"Uhuk uhuk! Hey matikan itu Saki!" Gaara merebut rokok yang digenggam Sakura.

Perempatan siku muncul dijidat Sakura, "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Panda?" Sakura melototi Gaara yang tengah mematikan rokok dengan cara menginjaknya.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," tegur Gaara secara halus dengan raut wajah innocent.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Kau menceramahi ku?" tunjuk Sakura mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Gaara di sertai seringai jahil.

"Ck!" decih Sakura kembali memesan minuman pada bartender yang tengah sibuk dengan atraksi-nya.

Sementara Gaara menggeleng pelan melihatnya. Tangan Gaara terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut merah muda milik Sakura, membuat sang empu mengerutu kesal, "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Saki? Kau tampak kacau,"

"Tak ada," sahut Sakura seraya menyesap margarita yang baru saja diterimanya. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman manis pada sang bartender hingga membuat pria itu merona.

Gaara memutar bola mata bosan, ia memutar kursi Sakura berhadapan dengannya. Manik jade Gaara menatap tajam Sakura yang memilih membuang muka ke samping, "Aku tau kau sedang berbohong,"

Sakura menoleh, ia memang payah jika sedang berbohong, "Baiklah kau menang," ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas. "Jadi..."

 **Flashback**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Mom?" tanya Sakura mengucek matanya. Tak biasanya Tsunade –ibunya membangunkannya pagi ini. Padahal hari ini sekolah libur dan Tsunade tak pernah menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura di kamar.

Tsunade menoleh, kemudian tersenyum misterius. Ia meletakan majalah fashion yang baru saja dibacanya, "Duduklah honey,"

Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung menatap Tsunade, namun tetap menuruti perintah Tsunade, "Jadi ada apa?"

Tsunade menghela napas pelan, "Aku dan Ayahmu yang di Konoha sepakat..emm," jeda Tsunade sejenak, "kau akan dijodohkan, dan besok lusa, kau harus kembali ke Konoha dan menetap di sana."

Sakura speechless. Butuh beberapa detik Sakura mencerna penuturan Tsunade, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Perjodohan? Aku? Yang benar saja!" bantahnya dengan suara tercekat. 'Hell apa ibunya sudah gila? Memberikan putri tersayangnya pada serigala hidung belang yang biasa disebut lelaki? –oke itu berlebihan, tapi aku masih muda dan masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan!' jerit inner Sakura frustasi.

Sedangkan Tsunade tahu, jika pada akhirnya putrinya akan menolaknya. Tapi Tsunade tidak pernah putus asa, ini demi semuanya dan masa depan Sakura, "Aku tidak terima penolakan." tegas Tsunade naik satu oktaf.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah ku di sini Mom? Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan ujian," rajuk Sakura mencari alasan, tapi itu tak berpengaruh pada Tsunade yang sudah kebal dengan segala bujuk rayu Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, ibu sudah menerima surat ke pindahan mu, fufufu.." sahut Tsunade dengan evil laugh mode on seraya memperlihatkan selembar kertas permasalahannya.

Sakura memandang horor ibunya tengah tertawa jahat, ia punya firasat buruk! Ya, sangat buruk. Dan ia harus mencari cara agar bisa membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini! 'Ya, harus!' pekik inner Sakura histeris.

 **Flashback End**

Gaara sedari tadi terdiam mendengar cerita Sakura tanpa menyelanya. Jadi hal itu yang dipikirkan oleh sahabat merah mudanya pikirannya bermonoton. "Jadi apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Sakura mengadah dan mengecurutkan bibir. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hm?" ucap Gaara terkekeh.

"..."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, tak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, "Aku harap kau bisa merubah sikapmu yang barbar ini," gumam Gaara namun masih tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura.

"AH!" Sakura menjentikan jari, "Kau memang pintar Panda- _kun."_ Sakura mencubit pipi tirus Gaara

"Hei!" protes Gaara lalu menepis tangan Sakura pelan, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Gaara menaikan sebelah alis transparan.

Dan sebuah lampu yang entah dari mana menyala diatas kepala pink-nya, "Aku punya ide." sahut Sakura disertai evil laugh.

Entah, Gaara merasa bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura seperti itu, mungkin karena beban pikirannya, Sakura berubah menjadi psikopat? Gaara menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencintai 'calonmu' itu?" goda Gaara menyeringai. "Apa kau tetap menolaknya?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam Gaara, "Itu tidak mungkin, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!"

"Oh ya? Mungkin saja bukan?" seringai Gaara semakin lebar. Gaara memang senang sekali menggoda Sakura.

Sakura berdecak, "Jangan mengodaku!" bentaknya seraya memberikan deathglare mematikan.

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangan, "Baiklah,"

Hiruk pikuk musik DJ dan teriakan memekakan telinga tak membuat Sakura dan Gaara merasa terganggu akan pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan banyak pria dan wanita dengan sengaja menatap mengoda ke arah mereka.

Sakura mendengus keras. Ia melihat Gaara tengah tersenyum tipis pada wanita yang baru saja duduk di samping Gaara. Ia akui Gaara memang tampan, ditambah lagi dengan tato AI didahinya. Apalagi Gaara tengah memakai kaos merah ketat menampakan tubuh atletisnya, dipadu dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans denim, sederhana namun menawan. Oh sungguh, Sakura merasa panas sekarang, apa ini efek dari kebanyakan minum? Gaara sekarang terlihat mengoda dan sialan sangat sexy! Apalagi dengan bibirnya yang –oke lupakan pikiran mesum ini.

Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai tipis melihat Sakura tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak rela jika sahabatnya akan dijodohkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? pikirnya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memberi tahu Ino tentang ke pulanganmu?" tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Tentu Sakura masih ingat dengan sahabat blondenya, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura, Gaara dan Ino memang sahabat dari kecil. Tapi karena insiden perceraian kedua orang tua Sakura tujuh tahun lalu, akhirnya Sakura pindah ke London bersama ibunya. Tak pernah bertemu dengan Ino namun selalu bertukar kabar dan mengirim foto lewat internet.

Sakura menepuk jidat–ehem–lebarnya, "Aku lupa, hehehe," jawabnya dengan cengiran.

Gaara hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata bosan, "Selalu seperti itu. Apa kau juga mau titip salam pada Temari _-nee_?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."

Rei Temari adalah kakak sulung Gaara dan kakak kedua Gaara bernama Rei Kankurou yang tinggal di Suna. Temari pindah ke London lima tahun lalu untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan Gaara, entah apa alasannya ia ikut Temari.

"Baiklah," Gaara melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah malam, ayo pulang!" sambung Gaara seraya mengajak ralat– menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Hey! Lepaskan, aku masih ingin disini!"

"Tidak!"

"Cih."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara cicit burung menandakan pagi telah tiba. Cahaya hangat mentari menembus celah korden yang terbuka tak urung membuat sepasang kelopak mata yang terutup merasa terganggu. Menarik selimut sampai ke pucuk kepalanya dan meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Kriinggg kriinnggg.

Suara jam weker mengusik indra pendengaran. Sebuah tangan terulur keluar dari dalam selimut. Tangannya meraba benda yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring menganggu yang tidurnya. Mematikannya dengan kasar lalu kembali tidur sebelum suara lain menginterupsi.

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun?" Teriak Tsunade di luar pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura menyibakan selimut kesal, "Yes, mom," balas Sakura setengah terpejam dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah mandi, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat."

Mendengus pelan, "Baiklah," Sakura berdiri dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura turun membawa sebuah koper hitam ditangannya. Melangkah menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar. Gadis musim semi itu mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian mengernyitkan alis binggung.

"Ada apa honey?" tanya Tsunade melihat Sakura tengah mencari sesuatu.

Sakura menengok kearah Tsunade, "Dimana Saso- _nii?"_

"Oh, Sasori sedang sibuk. Mungkin lusa ia akan menyusul."

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Aa."

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Akashi menginterupsi.

"Ya/Hn." jawab Tsunade dan Sakura bersamaan.

Ya, Akasuna Akashi adalah ayah tiri Sakura, Senju Tsunade menikah lagi dengan Akashi setelah dua tahun perceraiannya dengan Haruno Jiraya. Akashi juga sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Akasuna Sasori. Dan ibu Sasori sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sakura dan Sasori terpaut lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura.

Akashi seorang arsitek ternama, sedangkan Tsunade seorang desainer terkenal. Well mereka cocok bukan? Walaupun Tsunade sudah berusia kepala empat, ia masih terlihat cantik bahkan postur tubuhnya masih bisa dibilang menarik.

Selama di perjalanan, tak pernah luntur sebuah evil smrik yang tertera pada wajah mulus seorang Haruno Sakura.

'Mari kita bermain sedikit wahai **calon suamiku**.'

* * *

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mansion Uchiha 10.15 am**

Seorang pelayan wanita muda tengah membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi yang mengepul. Pelayan itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih. Ia berhenti dan mengetuk pintu dengan gugup.

"Masuk."

Membuka pintu dengan perlahan cahaya masuk dan menyilaukan indra penglihatan. Nampaklah sosok tegap seorang pria memakai kemeja putih ketat yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya. Pria itu tengah menghadap arah jendela luar. Pelayan itu melangkah maju mendekati meja dan meletakan nampan dengan tangan gemetar.

"M-maaf Tu-tuan Itachi, ada y-yang ingin ber-bertemu de-dengan Anda." Ucap Pelayan itu gugup.

Seolah gerakan slow-motion, Itachi berbalik seraya mengendurkan dasi dan menampakan leher jenjang yang mengoda. Pelayan itu menahan nafas, suasana menjadi panas, apalagi disuguhi pemandangan erotis tuannya.

BRUK!

Tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, ia ambruk dengan dengan suara bedebum keras. Sedangkan Itachi tengah menatap datar pelayannya yang pingsan seolah kejadian itu sudah suatu kebiasaan para kaum hawa melihat adanya makhluk adonis seperti dirinya.

Itachi melangkah melewati pelayan dan tetap stay cool dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Itachi menuruni tangga dengan santainya. Para pelayan wanita terkesima saat melihat tuannya menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong kalian urus pelayan yang ada di ruang kerja."

 _"Ha'i_ Tuan muda." Para pelayan serempak membungkuk hormat. Semua pelayan sudah mengerti akan maksud Itachi, karena kejadian itu seperti 'aktifitas' setiap harinya.

"Hn."

Itachi berbalik dan berlalu menuju ruang tamu yang berada di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik onyx milik Itachi menangkap seorang wanita bersurai violet tengah duduk sembari menyesap pelan teh yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terpatri dibibir pria yang berusia 24 tahun itu. Kemudian Itachi melangkah menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ada apa Konan?"

Konan mendongkak menatap Itachi dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Itachi mendudukan pantatnya, "Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aa, syukurlah." Ucap Konan mengangguk. Tangannya merogoh isi tas kemudian menyodorkan sebuah undangan ke hadapan Itachi.

Itachi melirik sejenak dan ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Jangan salahkan Itachi, jika ia cepat mengerti dan paham akan undangan berwarna merah milik Konan untuknya. Itu semua berkat kejeniusan keluarga Uchiha secara turun temurun.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkannya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Konan balas menatap Itachi dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah memaafkannya dari dulu," Menghela napas sejenak, "aku tak akan bisa membohongi hatiku bahwa aku masih mencintainya." sambungnya pelan.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jari memutih dibalik saku celananya, "Setelah apa yang pernah dia lakukan kepadamu dan kau dengan begitu mudahnya memaafkannya?"

"Ya, kau tahu? setiap orang pernah berbuat kesalahan," Konan menundukan kepalanya, "apalagi jika orang itu yang kita cintai. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti bila kau ada di posisi ku Itachi." Lanjut Konan memamerkan lengkungan kurva dibibir tipisnya.

Seperkian detik terdapat sebuah emosi dikedua iris jelaga milik Itachi, "Aku mengerti, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Pein."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Konoha Airport 11.26 am**

Suasana bandara siang ini ramai orang berlalu lalang. Sepasang kaki jenjang yang berbalut wedges melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor. Surai softpink sepunggungnya bergoyang sesuai irama langkahnya. Mata jernih emerald-nya menatap lurus ke depan. Tak akhyal pesonanya membuat beberapa pasang mata meliriknya.

Sakura berjalan mengekori langkah kedua makhluk berbeda gender di depannya. Ia memutar kedua bola mata bosan melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya merogoh ponsel disaku celana, jemari kekarnya memencet tombol yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang.

Tsunade menatap binggung Akashi tengah berbicara ditelepon, "Ada apa sayang?"

Akashi kembali memasukan handphone, "Jemputan kita terlambat, sebaiknya kita memakai taksi."

Tsunade mengangguk dan berbalik menatap Sakura, "Kau tak apa kan kita pulang memakai taksi?"

"Terserah!" desah Sakura malas.

"Aa baiklah ayo kita cari taksinya!" ucap Tsunade bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Laju mobil taksi itupun kian melambat saat di depannya terdapat gerbang menjulang tinggi. Beberapa bodyguard membuka pintu gerbang. Taksi itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati pohon Sakura yang berjajar rapi disepanjang kedua sisi jalan.

Sakura mengerutkan alis binggung. Ia tidak tau akan tempat yang dikunjunginya, tapi ia merasa tidak asing akan tempat ini. Iris emerad-nya menyipit kala melihat bangunan Mansion mewah bergaya eropa modern didepannya.

Sakura menengok menatap Tsunade. "Ini dimana Mom?"

"Hmm? Ini rumah kakekmu honey," Tsunade tersenyum melihat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis bingung, "Apa kau lupa?" sambung Tsunade.

Sakura menghendikan bahu, "Entahlah."

"Kau pernah kesini waktu kau–" Jeda Tsunade berpikir, "berusia empat tahun, mungkin."

Sakura mendesah. "Apa yang kau harapkan akan ingatan bocah berusia empat tahun Mom?"

"Mungkin kau akan ingat setelah ini. Kau tahu, keluarga Senju adalah keluarga bangsawan terkaya di Asia, bahkan namanya sampai masuk berita di luar negeri." kata Tsunade angkuh.

"Well, aku tak tahu kalau margamu Senju Mom." sahut Sakura setengah mendengus.

"Oh baiklah, tak perlu kau pikirkan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah air mancur tepat di tengah jalan yang di desain memutari air mancur tersebut. Taksi itu 'pun berhenti, Sakura mengamati pintu ganda berwarna coklat tua di depannya. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan disusul Tsunade bersama Akashi.

Iris emerald-nya berbinar saat mengamati setiap desain bangunan itu. Terdapat menara yang menjulang tinggi dikedua sisi mansion di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu...**

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas terdapat puluhan pelayan dan bodyguard berjejer rapi menghadap sang majikan yang sedang duduk santai sembari membaca koran, sesekali mulutnya menyeruput secangkir kopi di atas meja. Dan di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria yang tengah bosan melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

Seorang bodyguard melangkah maju dan menginterupsi kegiatan majikannya, "Maaf Tuan Hashirama, Nyonya Tsunade dan yang lain telah tiba di depan."

Hashirama segera melipat koran dan berdiri, "Baiklah, semua diposisi masing-masing. Jangan sampai ada satu kesalahan pun! Mengerti?" perintah Hashirama dan diikuti anggukan seluruh pelayan dan bodyguard.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar!"

Dan detik berikutnya seluruh pelayan dan bodyguard itupun berjalan keluar dalam barisan rapi mengikuti perintah majikannya.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan _Nii-sama?"_ tanya Tobirama, sang adik.

Hashirama menoleh, "Tentu tidak. Dan kau tobi–" tunjuknya pada Tobirama, "–kau harus ikut berpastisipasi."

Tobirama mendesah. "Aa baiklah." ujarnya seraya mengangguk.

"Ah..terimakasih _otouto_!" Hashirama menjentikan jari, "Pertama aku harus tidur dan berpura-pura sakit." Hashirama segera melongos pergi meninggalkan sang adik tengah sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Baiklah mari kita sambut para tamu istimewa." gumam Tobirama pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Akasuna," ucap salah salah satu kepala pelayan seraya membungkuk hormat, "Silahkan masuk."

Sakura memandang diam saat melihat puluhan pelayan membungkuk dengan barisan yang rapi. Tsunade tersenyum. Ia mengangguk saat kepala pelayan tersebut memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Dengan malas Sakura berjalan mengekori Tsunade dan Akashi di depan bersama salah seorang pelayan yang membimbingnya.

Saat tiba di ruang tengah, seorang pria paruh baya bersurai perak berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangan dan pelayan itu 'pun membungkuk lalu pergi. Pria itu melirik sekilas kearah Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah bosan.

"Apa kabar Tsunade?" tanya pria itu, tersenyum tipis.

"Ah Tobirama _ji-sama."_ seru Tsunade senang dan memeluk Tobirama singkat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, ya perkenalkan ini suamiku, Akashi dan putriku, Sakura."

Akashi membungkuk sopan, _"Konnichiwa ji-sama."_

 _"Konnichiwa."_ jawab Tobirama tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, _"Konnichiwa."_ ucap Sakura, tersenyum paksa. Tatapan tajam Tobirama membuat Sakura gugup. Sakura merasa seperti penjahat yang ketahuan oleh polisi, dan manik ruby itu seolah menelanjanginya.

Tobirama mengangguk singkat, "Kalian sudah ditunggu _nii-sama_ di kamar. Sebaiknya jangan membuatnya lama menunggu," Tobirama berbalik, kemudian melangkah menuju tangga spiral diikuti Tsunade dan Akashi.

Merasa diabaikan, Sakura mendengus pelan. Sepertinya mansion ini tidak cocok untuk kelangsungan masa mudanya. Diam-diam Sakura menyeringai samar.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menaiki tangga dan menyusuri lorong, akhirnya mereka tiba dipintu yang dijaga ketat oleh dua bodyguard berbadan besar, berdiri tegap di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu. Saat Tobirama mengangkat sebelah tangan–lagi– bodyguard itu 'pun membungkuk horrmat dan bergeser, seolah memberi jalan pada Tobirama. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Tobirama memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

Pintu 'pun terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan luas yang bergaya victorian dengan dinding berwarna coklat cream. Mereka segera masuk dengan Tobirama yang memimpin di depan.

Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring lemah dikasur kingsize berselambu. Surai hitam panjang yang tergerai di atas bantal. Dan Sakura yakin, itu pasti kakek jutawannya–oke, lupakan.

Tsunade mempercepat langkahnya menuju Hashirama. _"Tou-sama_!" seru Tsunade, duduk di samping ranjang dan menatap lembut Hashirama.

Dengan perlahan mata itu 'pun terbuka, menampilkan iris onyx yang sayu. Hashirama duduk bersandar dibantu Tsunade.

Hashirama menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di kamarnya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang bediri dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan tubuh mungilnya merapat di dinding samping ranjangnya.

"Sakuraa..gulaliku, kau sudah besar rupanya! uhuk uhuk!" ucap Hashirama terbatuk.

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Sakura menoleh. _"Ha'i ojii-sama."_

"Hati-hati _tou-sama,_ kau belum pulih," tukas Tsunade lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengenggam sebelah tangan Hashirama.

Hashirama menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau memang tidak berubah Tsunade," Ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap Akashi, "Ah kau pasti Akashi."

 _"Ogenki desu ka tou-sama."_ ucap Akashi tersenyum setelah membungkuk sopan.

Hashirama mengangguk. _"Okage desu,_ sekarang jauh lebih baik," Ia kembali menatap Sakura "Apalagi disini ada cucuku."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa adanya firasat buruk.

"Ne Sakura _-chan,_ apa kau sudah tahu kalau kau akan dijodohkan." Well sepertinya firasatmu benar Sakura.

Tsunade menyikut perut Sakura. "Ah! Ya, Aku sudah diberitahu soal itu _ojii-sama."_ sahut Sakura meringis kesakitan. Manik emerald-nya melotot kearah Tsunade.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Disisi lain Hashirama harap-harap cemas, Tsunade mengigit bibir dan mengenggam telapak tangan Akashi kuat. Sementara Tobirama berdiam diri menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kalau aku menolaknya? Bagaimana?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

 _"Tou-sama,_ tenanglah!" seru Tsunade yang sedang menepuk pelan punggung Hashirama.

"Tidak Tsunade, mungkin umurku sudah tidak lama lagi! Oh jantungku uhuk uhuk!" ucap Hashirama seraya memegang erat dadanya.

Tsunade panik. "Akashi, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Tsunade menatap Akashi tajam, kemudian menoleh kembali, _"Tou-sama,_ jangan bicara seperti itu hiks!"

"Tsunade, mungkin ini permintaan terakhirku–"

"Tidak–"

"–Aku ingin Sakura menikah dengan calon yang sudah aku jodohkan denganya! Uhuk uhuk!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan melihat adegan dorama dihadapannya. Sepertinya kakeknya bisa manjadi aktor terbaik se-Asia. Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu akan terjadi seperti ini.

Tsunade menangis terisak, mengenggam tangan Hashirama. Mendengar ucapan terakhir Hashirama, Tsunade berbalik menatap tajam Sakura yang masih dengan wajah aba-aba, Tsunade menyeret Sakura menjauh dari Hashirama yang tengah meracau tak jelas. Dan Sakura terpaksa mengikuti Tsunade.

"Kau dengar apa yang kakek bicarakan kan?" tunjuk mengacung diwajah Sakura, "cepat kau bicara pada kakekmu bahwa kau menerima perjodohan itu Saki!" geram Tsunade tersulut melihat wajah Sakura tidak ada perubahan –bosan.

"Tidak!" tegas Sakura menantang.

"Hmm? Apa kau pikir ibu tidak punya senjata?" Tsunade menyeringai.

Sakura mendesah. "Memang apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada uang saku–"

"Tak masalah!"

"Selama tiga bulan–"

"Tid–Apa?" Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Tsunade, "Mom itu tida–!"

"Dan kau akan dikurung, tidak boleh keluar **sama sekali**." ujar Tsunade menekankan beberapa kata. Dan seringai Tsunade semakin melebar melihat Sakura menjadi gelisah.

Disisi lain, Hashirama tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pembicaraan –perdebatan– Tsunade dan Sakura walau diselingi suara terbatuk.

"UHUK UHUK!"

Sengaja suara batuk dikeraskan agar Sakura cepat memutuskan. Tobirama hanya bisa mendesah mellihat kelakuan kakaknya –Hashirama. Dan Akashi tersenyum kecil seraya berpura-pura membantu.

Sakura mendecih merasa terpojokan. Apalagi mendengar suara batuk kakeknya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Apabila ia menerimanya tanpa tahu bagaimana rupa 'calonnya' itu. Bisa saja kan 'calonnya' itu berwajah jelek, bertubuh pendek dan gemuk, atau yang paling parah sudah tua! Ukh! memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Oh lebih baik cabut nyawanya sekarang!

"Tak ada ATM, mobil, handphone–"

Sakura tersentak, kemudian mendeathglare Tsunade. "Kenapa tak sekalian kau bunuh aku saja, Mom!"

"Well, jadi apa keputusanmu?"

Membuang wajah ke samping dengan tangan bersidekap. "Baiklah." desah Sakura tak ikhlas.

Dan Tsunade tersenyum puas seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. "Itu keputusan yang tepat." Kemudian berbalik menghampiri Hashirama.

 _'_ ** _Shannaro!_ Mayday mayday, gencatan senjata! Ayo sekarang waktunya melakukan misi kita.** ' pekik inner Sakura histeris.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai terlukis dibibir kissable milik Sakura. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Hashirama.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semua orang menoleh, memandang Sakura dengan binggung.

Tap

Berhenti.

Sakura terdiam menatap Hashirama lekat masih dengan seringainya. Tsunade melihat seringai Sakura merasa akan ada hal buruk. Akashi dan Tobirama terdiam memandang Sakura.

"Aku setuju. Tapi ada syarat–"

"Apapun itu gulaliku." potong Hashirama cepat. Hashirama merasa senang mendengar ucapan cucunya. Akhirnya janjinya dengan Madara–sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam bisnis– akan terpenuhi. Mengingat dirinya dan Madara pernah membuat perjodohan sebagai tali persaudaraan. Tapi ia dan Madara sama-sama punya anak perempuan, Tsunade dan Mikoto. Hingga dua cucu Madara terlahir yang sama-sama bergender laki-laki dan cucunya bergender perempuan, yaitu Sakura. Apapun syarat yang diajukan Sakura, ia pasti akan memenuhinya.

"Pertama, aku ingin fasillitas apartemen pribadi, mobil, dan uang cash setiap bulannya." Well, apa salahnya jika tidak memanfaatkan kekayaan kakeknya yang tak akan pernah habis pikir Sakura.

"Apapun untuk cucuku."

Seringai Sakura semakin lebar, saat tak mendengar adanya penolakan dari kakeknya. "Kedua, jangan ada siapapun yang menganggu setiap urusanku," ujar Sakura innocent.

"Saku–"

"Tidak masalah."

Tsunade melotot kearah Hashirama yang memotong ucapannya. Bisa gawat jika Sakura dibiarkan begitu saja.

 _"Tou-sama"_ lirih Tsunade dengan nada tercekat. Akashi menepuk pelan bahu Tsunade, lalu menggeleng saat Tsunade menoleh.

Sedangkan Hashirama tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Tak ada yang berlebihan menurutnya. Ya jika Hashirama tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala pink milik Sakura, maka ia pasti menolaknya. Tapi Hashirama terlalu senang hingga tidak tahu maksud yang tersembunyi.

"Hn, baiklah kurasa itu dulu yang aku sampaikan." ucap Sakura tersenyum puas.

Hashirama mengangguk. "Tapi kakek juga punya permintaan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alis binggung.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Para orang dewasa bekerja di kantor, ataupun membuka toko untuk berjualan. Dan anak-anak dan para remaja akan berangkat ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu.

Ah, seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai softpink ini. Berdiri mengamati gedung sekolahnya dalam helaan napas setiap menit terdengar. Dan sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"It's show time." gumam Sakura menyeringai, melirik sebuah papan nama sekolahnya.

 **KONOHA HIGH INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL ART**

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati koridor. Beberapa pasang mata ada yang memandangnya heran, sinis bahkan jijik. Tak segan-segan ada siswi yang sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan keras. Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum, tapi berbeda dengan innernya yang sejak tadi mengumpat ke arah siswi itu.

 _Shannaroo!_ Awas kau pirang!

 **.**

 **.**

Kakinya terasa sedikit sakit saat menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, itu karena sekolah barunya belum mempunyai lift. Ck ternyata sekolah elit dan terkenal di Konoha yang bahkan tempat dimana semua anak pengusaha kaya bersekolah disini tak jauh beda dengan sekumpulan remaja yang mengutamakan kekayaan dan kepopuleran dalam hal penampilan.

Oh jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah lamanya di London lebih baik dari ini, walaupun fasilitas di sini lumayan bagus dan lengkap. Tapi paling tidak, di sekolah lamanya ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya atau sekedar tersenyum saat berpapasan disana. Dan tentunya, di sana terdapat lift!. Jika bukan karena permintaan kakeknya, ia tak akan mau bersekolah di sini.

 **"Kakek ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sekolah ternama yang sudah kakek rekomendasikan."**

Sakura menghela napas bosan mengingat ucapan kakeknya tadi malam. Di sini tak ada yang menarik pikirnya.

 **Kringg kringg**

Suara bel terdengar hingga penjuru sekolah. Derap langkah kaki Sakura kian menggema di lorong yang sepi. Sepertinya semua murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Sakura segera berlari dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat sampai ruangan kepala sekolahnya. Toh lorong ini sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahinya.

Tap tap tap.

Emerald yang tertutupi kacamata tebal itu bisa melihat diujung lorong terdapat sebuah belokan. Bukannya semakin melambat, tapi langkahnya semakin dipercepat. Hingga saat sampai dibelokan itu–

"KYAA..."

BRUKK!

–terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sakura meringgis kesakitan, dan mengusap kasar pantatnya yang mencium lantai.

Sial.

Siapa yang sengaja menaruh tembok di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata nona."

Sakura tersentak. Apakah tembok itu bisa bicara? Tentu saja tidak, mana ada tembok berbicara. Sakura menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya.

Tunggu! Jika bukan tembok, maka yang ditabraknya itu adalah manusia dan sepertinya dia seorang pemuda, mendengar suaranya yang berat.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Ctak!

Perempatan siku muncul dijidat Sakura. Apa dia bilang? Tuli? What the hell!.

"Apa kau bi–" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika mendongkak melihat wajah tampan seorang pemuda seusianya dan yang menabraknya, "–lang."

Sakura terkesiap. Dengan perlahan wajahnya memanas. Apakah ada malaikat yang dikirim untuknya –oh itu berlebihan. Tapi mengingat ucapan pemuda brengsek itu padanya –walau ia akui sangat tampan–, maka pemuda itu pantasnya menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa!.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Iris onyx itu menatap tajam gadis yang tengah terduduk di bawahnya.

Sakura mengeram menahan amarah. Seharusnya ia yang berbicara seperti itu. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri menghadap pemuda itu.

Sakura membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya. "Aku tidak menghamilimu." jawabnya acuh.

Pemuda itu mendelik, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah datar. "Apa kau tidak melihat kemeja ku basah, jidat lebar?" ucap pemuda itu dingin.

Ctak!

Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian. Pemuda dihadapannya memang tampan, tidak– maksudnya sangat tampan. Tapi pemuda itu juga brengsek! Hell. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga menunjukan rupa aneh pada senyumannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Apa gadis itu gila? Mungkin saja saat menabraknya, kepalanya terbentur lantai. Mendengus geli dengan pemikirannya.

"Maaf tuan pantat–ayam–brengsek, aku tidak sengaja, oke? Sekarang menyingkirlah!"

"Apa kau–"

"Sasuke, rupanya kau di sini. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Sakura berbalik kearah suara teman pemuda brengsek ini. Oh jadi nama pemuda dihadapannya itu Sasuke, hmm tidak cocok untuk sikapnya yang arogan dan sok cool. Tapi tunggu! Ia harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk kabur. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura berlari kencang tak memperdulikan kaki dan pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

 **.**

"Tch _kuso_!" decih Sasuke mengumpat kepergian gadis aneh pembawa sial baginya.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke? Apakah kekasihmu?" tanya pria yang sejak tadi memandang heran dengan tingkah laku kawannya.

Sasuke segera mendeatglare pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Apa dia bilang? Kekasih? che, gadis seperti itu bukan selera Uchiha sama sekali. Melihat penampilan gadis itu yang terlihat norak, bisa membuatnya iritasi mata, "Tutup mulutmu Neji."

Neji menghendikan bahu acuh. "Well, lebih baik kita ke kelas."

"Hn."

 **.**

Sasuke tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan temannya– Hyuuga Neji menuju kelas. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, karena memang mereka berdua sangat suka dengan keheningan. Biasanya ada Naruto dengan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti berceloteh itu akan meramaikan suasana seperti ini. Walaupun ocehannya tidak penting. Tapi, Sasuke sudah dua hari ini tak melihat Naruto di sekolahan maupun di rumah. Kemana makhluk kuning itu, batinnya monoton.

"Kau tahu Baka-Dobe dimana?"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

Sasuke hanya menghendikan bahu acuh seolah, 'aku–tidak–tahu'.

Menghela napas, kemudian Neji berkata, "Si bodoh itu sedang menjemput Hinata langsung di New York."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata ya?

Senyum miris terpatri diwajah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruangan kelas XIII-A terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria jangkung dengan sebuah masker menutupi hidung dan bibirnya. Pria bersurai perak yang melawan grafitasi tersebut adalah seorang guru sekaligus wali kelas XII-A bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo anak-anak, _ohayou._ " sapa Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

 _"Ohayou Sensei."_ balas seisi kelas serempak.

"Tumben hari ini hanya terlambat 20 menit _Sensei._ " sindir salah satu murid yang mempunyai tato segitiga dipipinya, dan didukung murid lainnya yang mengangguk setuju.

Kakashi tersenyum, tidak menanggapi ocehan muridnya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari London, sila–"

"Apa dia tampan _sensei_?"

"Kuharap dia cantik."

"Semoga dia pria berwajah–KYA.."

"Yeah, seperti Sasu- _kun."_

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala mendengar ocehan tiada henti tentang murid baru tersebut. "Tenanglah anak-anak, baiklah, silahkan masuk Haruno- _san."_

Dan seketika ruangan kelas yang tadinya ribut, kini terdiam membisu dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang melotot melihat penampilan seorang siswi yang berdiri di samping Kakashi.

 _"Hajimemashite watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku."_ ucap Sakura membungkuk.

Semua murid mengangguk malas kemudian menjalani aktifitas masing-masing, dan tidak perduli akan kehadiran Sakura. Sakura mengulum senyum, dan acuh akan tanggapan dirinya.

"Baiklah Haruno- _san_ kau bisa langsung duduk di–" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan "–di depan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke angkat tanganmu."

DEG.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Nama pemuda brengsek yang menabraknya?

Oh tidak!

 _Kami-sama,_ cabut nyawaku sekarang!

 _"Arigatou Sensei."_ ucap Sakura kikuk seraya membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya. Dan dibalas anggukan Kakashi.

Sakura melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sebuah seringai yang terpatri diwajah Sasuke. Setelah mendudukan pantatnya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk punggungnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 115."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Sakura tengah berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Setelah bel berbunyi, ia langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dari terkaman maut pemuda brengsek itu. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon maple besar dengan sekotak _bento_ ditangannya. Menikmati sebuah onigiri buatan ibunya–Tsunade dalam keheningan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat–

"FOREHEAD!"

–Teriakan dari sahabat blondenya yang memanggil namanya.

Oh tidak. Selamat tinggal ketenangan.

Yamanaka Ino, berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum sumringah. Awalnya Ino memang sudah tahu jika akan ada murid baru di sekolahnya. Tapi saat mendengar ucapan para siswa-siswi bahwa murid itu berambut pink, ia sempat berpikir itu Sakura, tapi tidak mungkin. Dan saat salah satu siswa menyebut nama Sakura, ia segera berlari mencari Sakura dan bertanya pada murid yang melintas.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya tengah bersantai dengan wajah innocent menatapnya.

"Ada ap–"

"Forehead! Kau jahat sekali tidak memberiku kabar kalau kau sudah pulang. Apa kau sudah tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai temanmu? Dan hei ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu, atau selera fashionmu sudah menurun? Kalau begitu ayo setelah pulang sekolah aku temani kau belanja kebutuhanmu dan blablabla–" cerocos Ino tiada henti.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata bosan, mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi itu yang membuat Sakura merasa punya saudara perempuan yang perhatian akan dirinya.

"Ino-pig, cukup. Oke?" Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Ino langsung memeluk Sakura.

"K-kau hiks."

"Ssst tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, dan aku merindukanmu Pig." ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Ino yang terisak bahagia.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Forehead!" Ino melepaskan pelukannya seraya menghapus air matanya "Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku."

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu Pig?"

Ino memutar mata bosan. "Lihatlah penampilanmu baka, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Ceritanya panjang Pig." desah Sakura menunduk menatap kotak _bento-_ nya yang belum habis.

Ino menatap Sakura intens. "Aku punya waktu luang sepulang sekolah."

Sakura mendongkak malas. "Baiklah, dimana?" Ia hafal betul sikap Ino padanya. Walaupun ia dan Ino tidak bertemu selama tujuh tahun, namun tetap saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari wawancaranya dengan Ino.

"Kau ingat cafe yang dulu saat kita bertiga masih kecil dan menghabiskan waktu bersama memakan es krim?" tanya Ino.

Sakura berfikir, "Ah, aku ingat. Baiklah, di sana sepulang sekolah oke?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Setuju."

 **Kringg kringg.**

Sakura menutup kotak bekalnya dan berdiri. "Sudah bel, ayo kita masuk kelas."

Ino yang sedang menyeruput sekotak jus tesedak melihat Sakura sudah berjalan mejauh. "Uhuk! Forehead, _chotto matte yo."_

Ino membuang asal kotak jus yang habis setengahnya, dan berlari menghampiri Sakura.

 _"Ittai."_ ringis Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Ino. "Hei awas kau Pig!"

Ino berbalik dan berjalan mundur. "Coba saja Fore–head, wekk." ledek Ino menjulurkan lidah.

Sakura yang tidak terima berlari mengejar Ino. "Jangan lari kau _baka-pig!"_

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar antara Ino dan Sakura. Tidak memperdulikan segala umpatan setiap murid yang ditabraknya. Sakura terus berlari mengejar Ino yang jauh di depannya, hingga dibelokan ia–

BRUK!

–menabrak lagi(?)

"Kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01/07/2015**


	3. Chapter 3 Perjodohan

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kau!" Tunjuk Sakura mengacung tepat diwajah pemuda itu. Sakura meringgis kesakitan berdiri dan berusaha memasang wajah garang tapi pemuda itu tetap bergeming dengan air muka stoic andalannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah pemuda itu, agar merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hn."

"Kau lihat itu!" Bentak Sakura menunjuk kotak _bento-_ nya yang masih setengah utuh berceceran di lantai, "Kau harus berrtanggung jawab!"

"Memangnya aku menghamili mu?"

Bagaikan _Deja Vu_ tapi dengan posisi terbalik. Sakura berusaha agar mimik wajahnya terlihat datar seperti pemuda dihadapannya. Menggeram rendah menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja, Sakura menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Forehead, astaga!" Pekik Ino menghampiri Sakura yang menopang badannya didinding.

"Apa kau tak apa Saki?" Ino merangkul Sakura agar tidak berbuat macam-macam tapi Sakura segera memberikan deathglare mematikan padanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Pig!"

"Owh." Ino meringgis mendengar bentakan Sakura tepat digendang telinganya yang berdenging dan mengusap pelan dengan tangannya, "kenapa kau malah menyalahkan ku!" Balas Ino berteriak nyaring dan tangannya masih menutupi kedua telinganya.

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat pertengkaran kecil itu dan ia segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis crewet itu lebih baik pikirnya.

Sakura kembali tersadar. Ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia masih ada urusan dengan pantat–ayam–yang–sialan–tampan. Sakura mengabaikan teriakkan Ino, ia melongok mencari pemuda itu tapi tak ditemukannya.

"Kau cari siapa Forehead?"

"Apa kau tadi melihat pantat ayam yang tadi ku tabrak Pig?"

"Pantat ayam? Maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino balik dan menatapnya intens , Sakura mengangguk ia tidak peduli nama pemuda itu walau Sakura akui wajahnya memang tampan dan sialan sangat sexy itu. Ah mungkin ia sedikit tertarik tapi –'hey dia juga brengsek!' Sakura mengangguk menyetujui innernya.

"Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura megertakkan buku jarinya hingga berbunyi 'klek'. Ia mendesis menyumpah serapahi Sasuke dan menghentak keras kakinya dilantai, Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola mata bosan lalu menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas Forehead!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah usai kini Sakura tengah berdiri di depan halte menunggu bus yang seharusnya sudah datang 15 menit lalu. Sakura tidak membawa mobilnya karena ia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian di sekolahnya, apa jadinya jika Sakura si nerd berangkat memakai Ferrari Enzo merah miliknya ke sekolah? Mungkin semua murid akan speechless melihatnya. –Oh ayolah itu hanya gurauan.

 **Tiinn..ttiiinnn...**

Sakura terkelonjak kaget mendengar suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Ia segers berbalik dan mendapati mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Sakura menghernyitkan alis, sepertinya ia mengenali mobil itu.. dan yeah, itu memang mobil miliknya yang diberikan kakekknya pagi tadi, tapi siapa yang berani membawa mobilnya? pikirnya. Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya ke alam nyata dan menyembul sebuah kepala berwarna merah, –tunggu merah?

"Yo _imouto_!"

Oh ya ampun, seharusnya sudah ia duga siapa yang berani memakai barangnya sebarangan tanpa ijinnya keluali–

"Hn, _baka-aniki."_

–Sasori

Sasori melangkah menghampiri adik kecilnya, ia tak peduli walaupun ia dan Sakura bukan suadara kandung, namun ia tetap menyayangi Sakura layaknya adik kandungnya, atau mungkin lebih?

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan nona manis?" Goda Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura memutar kedua bola mata bosan mendengar penuturan kakaknya, gadis itu mendengus sebal melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan urusanmu? Dan kenapa kau seenaknya membawa mobilku _baka_?" Cerocos Sakura setengah berteriak. Hell siapa yang akan bersedia mengantar nyawanya dengan cuma-cuma pada sang singa betina ini –Oke lupakan.

"Aww aku kan hanya ingin bertemu kau saki- _chan,_ apa begini caramu menyambut kepulangan kakak tampanmu dengan suara nyaringmu?" Sasori segera memeluk adiknya yang masih berkacak pinggang. "Dan hey ada apa dengan penampilanmu? tidak seperti biasanya!" Sasori mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kebawah berulang-ulang.

"Aku sedang ingin merubah penampilanku, dan jagalah mata mu agar tetap di tempatnya _nii-chan."_ Ucap Sakura risih dengan Sasori yang memandangnya setengah melotot.

"Ppfft.. ahahaha," Sasori tertawa lepas dengan memegang perutnya, ia tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala adiknya, atau jangan-jangan kepala adiknya terbentur sesuatu? Ah Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, mungkin dia mempunyai alasan yang kuat.

"Tsk. Apa kau sudah puas mentertawaiku _nii-chan_? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku dengan penampilanku seperti ini?" Sakura menangkat sebelah alis binggung, apa kakaknya cenayang? che itu pemikiran bodoh Sakura.

"Ahahaa.. ehm maaf maaf, aku hanya kaget saja," Ucap Sasori seraya berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Siapa juga yang tak bisa mengenali kepala pink langkamu itu Saki!" Sambung Sasori yang tengah menghapus sudut air matanya yang menetes karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sakura mendengus keras. Gadis itu segera menyeret kakaknya ke mobil, "Baiklah kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang nyaman!"

Mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan orang-orang yang tengah sweatdrop di sekitar halte itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah memandangi jalanan yang terlihat asing baginya, ia duduk di sebelah Sasori yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Kita akan kemana _nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura menatap binggung Sasori.

Sasori akhirnya mengalihkan matanya menatap Sakura sejenak. "Nanti kau juga pasti akan tahu."

Sakura mengecurutkan bibirrnya sebal, tak puas dengan jawaban Sasori, sedangkan Sasori tengah terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang tak pernah berubah, yah bentakkan dan nada tajamnya juga masuk hitungan, namun tak mengurangi rasa sayangnya terhadap Sakura.

Mereka tiba disalah satu taman bermain dipusat kota Konoha. Sasori keluar dan membukakan pintu tempat Sakura berada, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan –tidak lebih tepatnya Sakura tengah bergelayut manja pada Sasori. Penampilan gadis itu sedikit berubah, ia sudah tak memakai kacamata, rambut softpink sepunggungnya yang semula dikepang itu tergerai bebas juga blazer hitamnya yang ditinggal didalam mobil menampilkan kemeja putih ketat yang terbuka dua kancing di atasnya mengekspos sedikit belahannya, walaupun rok lipitnya masih di bawah lutut tapi tak melunturkan kesan cantik dan sexy pada gadis itu.

"Waw _sugoi_!" Pekik Sakura girang melihat beberapa macam permainan menantang adrenalin. Sasori mengacak pelan surai lembut pink itu, Sakura berdecak sebal dengan tangan usil kakaknya, ia menepis tangan itu sedikit kasar, "Jangan macam-macam _nii-chan."_ Ancamnya.

Semua orang yang melihat keakraban dua sejoli itu pasti akan berfikir betapa mesranya melihat tingkah laku mereka, tapi itu berbanding balik dengan kenyataanya.

Sakura memang terlihat berbeda jika bersama orang terdekatnya apalagi jika orang itu Sasori, ia akan memperlihatkan berbagai macam ekspresi setiap saat, ia akan tersenyum bila senang, tertawa bila lucu, menggembungkan pipinya bila sebal. Berbeda jika ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang lain, Sakura akan menampakkan wajah poker face andalannya termasuk pada ibu dan ayahnya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil menatap adik kecilnya tengah berlari meninggalkannya sendiri, –mungkin sekarang tak bisa dibilang kecil lagi.

 _"Nii-chan_ cepatlah! Lihat itu, ayo kita kesana dan naik wahana itu!" Teriak Sakura dan menunjuk roller coapster di belakangnya.

"Ya sebentar!"

* * *

Someone somewhere (Seseorang di suatu tempat)

 **kliningg.**

Seorang gadis tengah duduk menatap pintu masuk menunggu seseorang dengan janjinya, ia melongok pada jam tangannya dan kembali menatap pintu.

"Maaf apa anda sudah ingin memesan?" Pelayan itu kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, ia menatap sebal pada gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri dari dua jam yang lalu dan tak memesan apa-apa.

"Tidak, maaf telah merepotkan, aku akan pergi." Ucapnya kikuk dan segera mengambil tas selempangnya, gadis itu melangkah keluar melewati pintu dan begumam,

"Awas kau Forehead!"

Yap, gadis Yamanaka itu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya menuju mobil sport berwarna ungu yang terparkir rapi di depan cafe tersebut. Ia kesal setengah mati kepada sahabat pink nya yang melupakan janjinya. Menyalakan mobil dan segera tancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kediamannya, sekarang ini moodnya benar-benar down.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hachi!"

Sasori menengok mencari arah suara bersin dan mendapatkan adiknya tengah menutup hidung dengan tangannya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Saki?" Sakura mendongkak menatap kakaknya yang sedang khawatir.

"Aku tak apa _nii-chan_ , tapi aku seperti melupakan sesuatu," Sakura menatap kosong es krim yang melumer ditangannya.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Sasori melirik jam tangannya, "Lagipula ini sudah sore, atau kakek akan mengerahkan mata-mata untuk mencari kita."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aa baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mansion Uchiha**

Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badannya dan mematut dirinya yang memakai kemeja biru tua dan memakai blazer modis berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam dan memakai sepatu panofel. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera keluar kamar menusuri tangga dan berhenti diujung tangga menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang bersandar didinding.

"Kau lama sekali _otouto_!" Ucap Itachi yang juga memakai pakaian sama seperti adiknya, tapi bedanya Itachi memakai kemeja putih dan jas berwarna coklat tua. Sasuke mendengus sebal ia berjalan melewati kakaknya dan mengabaikan ucapan Itachi seolah hanya angin lalu.

"Ck dasar _baka-otouto._ "

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa mempunyai adik semacam Sasuke. Itachi berjalan menyusul keluarganya yang sudah di dalam mobil.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura tengah berdandan dimeja riasnya, berbalut dress hijau tosca panjang selutut dengan tali tipis memperlihatkan bahu putihnya, tak lupa rambut softpinknya dikepang dua bagian, kaki jenjangnya memakai high heels 7cm berwarna senada dan riasan tipis terkesan natural tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kelelahan. Sakura masih sebal karena setelah membuka pintu, ia sudah disambut oleh kakek dan ibunya menyuruhnya segera berdandan untuk menemui 'calon tunangannya'.

"Dan sentuhan terakhir..." Gumam Sakura segera memakai kacamata bulatnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan keluar kamar, melewati lorong menuju tangga sepiral. Sakura tidak yakin apa 'calon tunangannya' akan menolak atau ..–tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Yeah apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini.

"Kau sudah siap Saki?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara itu, Sakura sudah lama tak mendengarnya, kini ia sudah sampai di ruangan keluarga, Sakura segera mendongak dan menatap rindu pada pria yang ada dihadapannya, dia–

 _"Tousan."_

–Haruno Jiraya, ayah kandungnya yang selama ini tak pernah dilihatnya kecuali lewat video call atau telepon, tapi akan berbeda rasanya jika bertemu dan menatapnya langsung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Saki?" Jiraya menghampiri putri semata wayangnya, walaupun ia berkali-kali bercinta dengan banyak wanita diluar sana, Jiraya tetap peduli dan sayang pada putrinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar putrinya bahagia.

"Baik _tousan."_ Jiraya memeluk Sakura erat dan dibalas sambutan hangat oleh Sakura, mereka segera melepaskan pelukan, Jiraya menatap Sakura dan memegang kedua bahu anaknya.

"Kau sudah besar! Ah aku masih ingat saat kau–"

 _"Tousan_! Berhentilah bermelankolis!" Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, "Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini dan segera selesaikan perjodohan ini agar aku bisa tidur lebih awal." Ucap Sakura datar dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sakura sebenarnya rindu pada Jiraya sekaligus malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di mansion ini, seperti kakek, ibu, Akashi dan juga Sasori. Mereka sweatdrop menatap pertengkaran kecil ayah dan anak itu.

"Aa ayo kita berangkat mungkin mereka sudah menunggu." Hashirama melangkah memimpin di depan –tunggu, bukankah?

 _"Ojii-sama,_ bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sakura berpura-pura kaget. Yah Sakura sebenarnya sudah tau itu, hanya saja ia tetap tak terima jika dibohongi seperti itu!

 _"Aa-ano etto–"_

"Ne apa _jii-chan_ hanya berpura-pura sakit untuk kelangsungan perjodohan ini?"

 **Jleb**

Hashirama menegang mendengar ucapan cucunya, apalagi dengan panggilan _'Jii-chan'._ Ia lupa jika ia sedang pura-pura sakit. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, Hashirama berdiri kaku di depan Sakura yang menatapnya selidik.

"..."

Hening.

Semua orang tengah kebinggungan. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi mencekam. Tsunade masih speechless, Akashi diam dengan keringat dingin dipelipisnya, Jiraya menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal dan Sasori yang sedang menatap apapun selain Sakura.

Sakura mengamati perubahan wajah Hashirama yang sedikit pucat sekaligus berkeringat, Hashirama tertohok. Sakura menyeringai, ia memang tak pernah salah dengan firasatnya.

"Aa ka-akek m-memang sedang sakit, yah benar! Uhuk uhuk!" Hashirama tengah berpikir, "dan sekarang kakek sudah sedikit sembuh! Benarkan apa kataku?" Hashirama menatap tajam pada yang lainnya, ia sedikit sebal karena tak ada yang membelanya.

"Yah i-itu benar! kakekmu memang sudah agak baikan, jadi ia bisa ikut bersama kita." ucap Tsunade gugup.

"Ya, ayo kita harus pergi!" Jiraya segera merangkul putrinya –lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura keluar agar tak bicara lebih jauh.

Mereka memakai mobil dan dijaga ketat oleh beberapa bodyguard. Mobil Cadillac Limo berwarna hitam itu 'pun melaju kencang membelah jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Nii-chan_?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura berhenti dan memegangi perutnya, "Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Ya, tapi kau harus bersama salah satu bodyguard itu." Sasori bukannya tidak percaya akan adiknya, tapi ia harus lebih waspada. Apalagi Sakura bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Sakura menghela napas, "Ayo kau ikut aku!" tunjuk Sakura pada salah satu bodyguard itu dan berjalan menuju toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba disalah satu meja VVIP di restoran itu, di sana sudah terdapat keluarga Uchiha yang sudah menunggunya.

"Madara!"

"Hashirama!"

"Maaf, apa kami terlambat?" tanya Hashirama dengan tersenyum lebar, ia segera memeluk sahabatnya, Madara.

"Tidak, kami yang terlalu bersemangat jadi datang lebih awal." Madara melepaskan pelukan dan menengok menatap Tsunade, "Ah Tsunade, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik _ji-san."_ Tsunade membungkuk sopan.

"Aa kalau begitu silahkan duduk." Madara menaikan sebelah alis binggung menatap Akashi dan Sasori.

"Ah perkenalkan ini Akasshi suamiku dan Sasori anak tiri ku." Madara mengangguk.

"Ah aku Mikoto, ini suamiku Fugaku dan kedua putraku Itachi dan Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu Akasuna- _san."_

Akashi mengangguk dan berjabat tangan. "Ya, aku juga."

"Apa kau tak mau menanyakan kabarku Mikoto?" goda Jiraya mengerling nakal.

"Ehem!"

Jiraya mengangkat kedua tanganya dan berkeringat dingin, "Ahaha aku hanya bercanda Fugaku." Mikoto dan Tsunade terkekeh melihat Fugaku dengan sikap overprotectif-nya.

"Kau itu tak pernah berubah Jiraya, masih seperti dulu." ucap Mikoto tersenyum seraya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita langsung ke intinya saja," suara Madara menginterupsi, "Jadi–" Madara menatap Hashirama lama. "dimana yang bernama Sakura?"

"..."

Hening.

Semua orang saling berpandangan. Sasori mengangkat tangannya gugup.

"D-dia se–"

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Sakura riang dan tersenyum lebar menampakan sederetan gigi putihnya. Sasori menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia tidak akan terkena semprot Hashirama dan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sakura? Tidak, bukan kacamatanya yang bertengger manis dipangkal hidungnya ataupun surai pink yang dikepang dua, hanya saja–

"Apa aku boleh duduk?" tanya Sakura polos.

–tingkah lakunya yang aneh. Tak biasanya Sakura begitu. Apa mungkin Sakura yang berada di sampingnya jelmaan Alien? Sasori mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan pemikiran konyolnya.

"Aaah y-ya silahkan duduk Sakura- _chan!"_ ujar Mikoto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya Tsunade dan Akashi masih bungkam, Jiraya nyengir kuda dan Hashirama tersenyum kikuk.

"Terimakasih _obaa-san_!" Mikoto mengangguk dan menyikut Madara di sebelahnya.

"Ah! jadi kau yang bernama Sakura?" Madara menatap intens Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk cepat.

"Iya _ojii-san."_

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. 'Apa benar yang dihadapanya ini Sakura yang selalu diceritakan Konan, tapi– Itachi melirik Sakura– tidak mungkin gadis ini yang telah mencampakkan Pein –tunangan Konan saat ini. Apa selera Pein menurun?' batin Itachi bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ternyata yang dijodohkan dengannya itu gadis–jelek–berjidat–lebar ini. 'ck' kalau ia tau akan seperti ini, ia mungkin akan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini. Apalagi ia melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum manis dan–

–Tunggu!

Aku bilang apa? Oke lupakan.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis bersurai pink itu. Sakura balas menatapnya remeh. Sakura yakin dalam hati ia bersorak senang karena sepertinya rencana yang telah tersusun rapi pasti akan berhasil. Dan kini ia tengah duduk manis menampilkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Mereka–keluarga Uchiha– melongo menatapnya, hanya saja pantat ayam teman sekelasnya memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Ehem," Madara berdehem, "Jadi apa bisa kita lanjutkan?" Semua orang mengangguk kecuali Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam Sakura.

"Baiklah bagaimana keputusanmu Madara?"

Madara melirik Hashirama sejenak. "Tentu saja perjodohan ini tetep berlangsung, suka atau tidak suka minggu depan kalian berdua akan ditunangan!"

Sakura mengernyit binggung.

Tunangan?

Minggu depan?

Dengan sia–

"SASUKE DAN SAKURA."

–pa?

"HAH?" Sakura terkelonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Madara, serasa beban seberat chouji–teman baru sekelasnya– menindih kepalanya. Ia tak sadar tengah berdiri dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga lebar. _'Shannaro_! Oh tidak bunuh aku sekarang!" pekik inner Sakura histeris.

"Ta-tapi tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Saki!" bantah Hashirama menatap tajam cucunya.

 _"Tousan_ ?" Sakura menatap Jiraya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Biasanya Jiraya akan luluh jika melihat tatapan 'membunuh' Sakura.

"Ayah akan–"

"Jiraya!" Jiraya menghela napas mendengar bentakan Tsunade. Iia mengalah, "Maaf ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sayang."

Tsunade tersenyum puas. Ia tau kelemahan Jiraya jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, makanya Tsunade memperingatkan Jiraya sebelum terlambat.

Sakura menatap Akashi yang mengelengkan kepalanya. Sakura berpaling menatap Sasori, harapan terakhirnya, "Tidak Saki!"

Napas Sakura tercekat, semua orang sudah berkompromi rupanya, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ck!

Sialan.

Seharusnya Sasuke membantunya untuk menolak perjodohan ini, bukan hanya diam saja.

Akhirnya Sakura duduk bersidekap dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia kalah telak, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Rencananya gagal total. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah masih ada waktu seminggu lagi, dan perjuangannya belum berakhir sampai di sini.

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan setengah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01/07/2015**


End file.
